A display apparatus refers to an apparatus that visually displays data information such as characters, shapes, and the like. The display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display apparatus and a frame in which the liquid crystal display apparatus is mounted.
The liquid crystal display apparatus is a passive optical device that does not emit light by itself, and thereby display an image using a backlight assembly attached to a rear surface of a display panel. A size, optical efficiency, and the like of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be changed according to the structure of the backlight assembly to thereby greatly affect the overall mechanical and optical characteristics of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
The backlight assembly may be divided into a direct type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly according to positions of light sources. The direct type backlight assembly has a light source disposed on the bottom of a liquid crystal panel so that the light source directly emits light to the front surface of the liquid crystal panel. The edge type backlight assembly includes a light source disposed behind a liquid crystal panel.
In recent years, an attempt to dispose a quantum dot unit on one side of the backlight assembly to improve color reproducibility of a display apparatus has been made. Quantum dots are semiconductor crystals of nanometer (nm) sizes that are created through a chemical synthesis process, and are materials that emit light having a shorter wavelength as a size of the particle of the quantum dots is smaller and emit light having a longer wavelength as the size of the particle is larger.
When the quantum dot unit is provided in front of the backlight assembly, light of a desired wavelength in a visible ray region may be emitted by adjusting a particle size of the quantum dots. Light having a wavelength converted by the quantum dot unit can be made incident on a light guide plate or a display panel. Through the backlight assembly using such quantum dots, a display apparatus having excellent color reproducibility can be implemented with less production costs.